memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Montgomery
| Place of birth = Indianapolis, Indiana, USA | Characters = Travis Mayweather | Image2 = Mayweather2153.jpg }} Anthony T. Montgomery (born in Indianapolis, Indiana) is the actor who portrayed the helmsman on the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]], Ensign Travis Mayweather, on Star Trek: Enterprise from through the show's cancellation in . He is the grandson of legendary jazz musician . A fan of Star Trek: The Original Series, Montgomery had previously auditioned for principal role on Star Trek: Voyager and for the role of Tuvok's son, Sek, in the episode . He was not cast in either role, but apparently left enough of an impression to be considered for the role of Mayweather on Enterprise. Montgomery's first experience with acting came while he was attending , where he was invited to audition for a children's play entitled East of the Sun, West of the Moon. When he won a role, he opted to pursue acting as a career. After graduating from Ball State University with a Bachelor of Science degree in Performance Theater and Drama, Montgomery moved to Chicago, where he sang in an R&B group. He ultimately returned to Indianapolis and briefly performed stand-up comedy before moving to California and beginning a career in professional acting. One of his earliest television appearances came in an episode of Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, hosted by Star Trek: The Next Generation actor Jonathan Frakes. Montgomery would go on to co-star with Frakes in the Enterprise series finale, , in which Frakes played his familiar role of William T. Riker. In 1998, Montgomery served as a production assistant on the film Hard Rain, starring Christian Slater and Mark Rolston. Montgomery was also an uncredited extra in the film. That same year, Montgomery hosted a children's series called Awesome Adventures that same year. At one point, Montgomery performed comedy sketches on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. He went on to co-star in the direct-to-video horror film sequel Leprechaun in the Hood, released in 2000. That same year, he appeared as a waiter in a two-part episode of Frasier, starring TNG guest stars Kelsey Grammer. The episodes also featured TNG guest star Saul Rubinek. Montgomery then won a recurring role as George Austin on the TV series Popular. He played the Austin character in eleven episodes from October 2000 through May 2001, including one 2001 episode which featured his future Enterprise co-star, Linda Park (Hoshi Sato). In 2003, while Enterprise was still in production, Montgomery made a guest appearance in the "Wannabe" episode of the acclaimed but short-lived series Boomtown. Starring in the series was actor Neal McDonough, while DS9 guest actress Vanessa Williams also had a guest role in the episode. In addition to his film and television roles, Montgomery has also performed in a number of stage productions. Among these is a 2003 play entitled Dutchman, which he also wrote. His other stage credits include productions of Working, Oliver, Othello, and Much Ado About Nothing. Following Enterprise's cancellation in 2005, Montgomery took some time off from the entertainment industry to work with the inner-city children in his hometown of Indianapolis and to film a documentary on his famous grandfather. During this break from show business, he began to again focus on theater and stand-up comedy, as well as his own music career. An established rap artist, he has released a CD entitled "What You Know About Anthony Montgomery", featuring four Trek-related songs. Montgomery has now returned to the screen. Among his upcoming projects are two independent films. The first was the multiple award-winning I'm Through with White Girls (The Inevitable Undoing of Jay Brooks), in which he makes his feature film acting debut, playing the title role and co-starring with DS9 actor Cirroc Lofton. Montgomery's other film is called An American in China, which won the 2008 George Sidney Independent Film Competition and picked up Best Full Length Feature Film Award. http://www.newswiretoday.com/news/32968/ He recently filmed an independent comedy with Star Trek: Voyager star Garrett Wang called Why Am I Doing This? Montgomery is also producing, directing, and appearing in an as-yet-untitled short subject. Besides singing, his other hobbies include diving, swimming, martial arts, and motorcycling. His favorite ''Trek'' movie is . External links * Anthony-Montgomery.com - official web site * Montgomery, Anthony Montgomery, Anthony de:Anthony Montgomery es:Anthony Montgomery pl:Anthony Montgomery